


First and Last

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza comforts Mirajane in the wake of Lisanna's death.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621087
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First and last

The news came suddenly. Erza was used to the demoness being away for extended periods. S-class missions were nothing, if not time-consuming, even for someone with Mirajane’s effortless talent.

Then Natsu walked into the guild. His characteristically sunny disposition clouded. For that matter, the guild itself was dreary, and it didn’t look like it was just the rain. He was a little red around the eyes as he trudged over to the bar.

“What happened?” A chill crept into the guild, sinking into the people and settling into its bones. 

“S-sh-she’s gone,” Natsu choked on his words, “Li-” he halted as if the words were stuck in his throat. “She’s dead.” 

Erza's feet carried her forward to the only place Mirajane could be. Kardia Cathedral loomed to meet the clouds. The rain poured overhead. Once she found her, Erza wasted no time in gathering Mira into her arms.

If the rain hadn’t already soaked Erza, the tears trailing down Mirajane's face were sure to do it. Maybe later, she would push Erza away again, for now, she held on. The requip knight’s eyes drifted around the cemetery before landing on the gravestone in front of them; a few days earlier, standing here would have been unthinkable, then again, a few days earlier Lisanna was still with them.

Nothing Erza could say would make this situation better, so she settled for comforting the take over mage in her arms instead. In time the wounds would heal even if scars remained. If she had it her way, this would be the first and last time Mirajane cried. It was likely an unrealistic goal, but that wasn’t going to stop Erza from doing everything in her power to make it an actuality.


End file.
